godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Desghidorah (MLP)
Desghidorah (デスギドラ, Desugidora), also known as Death Ghidorah, is a giant Ghidorah dragon kaiju who first appeared in the 1996 Heisei Mothra film, Rebirth of Mothra. He is the relative of Grand King Ghidorah. He is a member of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria. He's also one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Heisei ''Rebirth of Mothra'' Sixty-five million years ago, an unspeakable horror arrived in the galaxy. A relative of the King of Terror himself, Desghidorah attacked Mars and turned it into a barren wasteland, literally sucking the life out of the planet. This creature, not content to allow just one planet in this solar system to suffer his wrath, advanced to the nearby planet of Earth. Desghidorah began his assault on the planet, but one thing he didn't expect was retaliation! A race of intelligent beings called the Elias populated the planet and they fought against the three-headed demon. The guardians of the Elias, a race of giant moths named Mothras, engaged Desghidorah. The war between the giant insects and the space monster was long and brutal. Finally, the despised dragon was defeated, buried, and sealed in a secret location. Earth, however, was nearly ruined by the great war. The dinosaurs and many other species of animals went extinct and the civilization of the Elias was almost obliterated. In the end, only three beings of this ancient species survived; their names were Moll, Lora, and Belvera. Moll and Lora became the avatars of Mothra, but Belvera, corrupted by the loss of her species, became evil. She sought to one day release Desghidorah upon this world once more. By the year 1996, deforestation and pollution were at a fever pitch. A logging company was clearing out the lush and beautiful Everfree forests, when the workers stumbled upon a strange buried structure with ancient writing. One of the workers discovered a small pendant at the center of the object and removed it, which caused the earth to suddenly quake. He gave the pendant to his daughter as a present, but Belvera quickly located the little girl and stole the pendant, the Seal of Elias, from her. Seeking out their sinister sister, Moll and Lora arrived to recover the seal. Belvera fought against her siblings for control of the seal, but Belvera and her reptilian steed, Garu Garu, prevailed and escaped. Moll and Lora's transport, Fairy Mothra, was unable to fly and the twin fairies were grounded. They explained to the ponies that the seal had been holding Desghidorah captive for many years, and with it, Belvera would attempt to control the terrible monster. At the site where the ancient artifact was uncovered, the ground shook violently and Desghidorah's tomb began to rise into the sky. The stallion who discovered the seal was placed under the control of Belvera, who used him to demolish the tomb by throwing a load of dynamite directly into the jagged structure. Her plan was a success and after he absorbed a massive amount of energy from the surrounding forests, Desghidorah announced his triumphant return to a terrified world. The violent beast continued to draw the life out of the forest, for he was planning to soon gain enough energy to take to the skies on crimson wings. The Elias watched in horror; they knew what they must do! Mothra was the only being that could stand a chance against this soaring savage, so they called upon their guardian to come forth and do battle with the wicked creature once more. Mothra was protecting her newly laid egg, but when she was summoned, she flew to Equestria to fight the three-headed dragon. Mothra attacked Desghidorah and the two engaged in mortal combat! Mothra, however, was old and weak after giving birth and Desghidorah was far too vicious for her to handle. Desghidorah relentlessly attacked Mothra, causing great harm to the benign protector. Sensing his mother's dismay, the egg that Mothra left behind began to hatch, even though he hadn't grown thoroughly enough. The baby began his journey to assist his mother and when the larva arrived on the scene of the battle, he attacked Desghidorah using his energized silk. This new rival momentarily confused the grotesque gargantuan, but he swiftly located the young creature and bit into his soft flesh. He sadistically lifted the now defenseless young creature in his horrible mouths and beat the tiny monster against the ground as blood spewed from his wounds. The infant was thrown aside as his mother came to his defense. Desghidorah and Mothra battled fiercely, but she was again repelled. The larval Mothra camouflaged himself and continued his attack. When Desghidorah discovered his location, Mothra entered the fray once again. She lured Desghidorah into a waterway and caused him to destroy a dam. Mothra grabbed her infant and fled the scene as Desghidorah was washed away by the fury of the surging water. Mothra flew out to the sea to safety, but she was far too weak to go any further. She dropped her child into the water and crashed into the surf, not far ahead of him. The baby attempted with futility to keep her afloat, but she sank below the surface to a watery grave. Her Elias companions wept for her, but her infant was ready to incite swift and brutal revenge on his mother's murderer. He swam away and formed a chrysalis and began to metamorphosize. Desghidorah, now unopposed, continued to absorb the life out of the Everfree Forest, creating a massive cloud that covered the forest. Eventually, he gained enough energy and from his stone-like back he sprouted two mighty wings. Desghidorah was finally ready to take on the world in full force. Rising into the air, Desghidorah bellowed in triumph. The ancient horror from space, that destroyer of civilizations, was revived once more. After a long fight with Mothra and her young, he was no longer restricted by movement. He flew over the hapless countryside, rapidly ruining all of the flora in the area. However, his reign of terror was not to continue any further. Returning to the fray once more, the young Mothra larva had transformed into his Imago stage and was now ready to fight his old adversary. Mothra Leo attacked, surprising the reptilian extraterrestrial and knocking him from the sky. Desghidorah roared in anger and rose to fight his foe, but the energetic young moth proved to be far more agile than the bulky dragon. Confusing his opponent with his speed, agility, and rapid-fire techniques, Leo was quickly gaining the advantage in battle. Desghidorah and Leo struck one another head-on and that evil from another world was sent plummeting into the ground once more. Leo swirled through the sky, raining several energy beams at his unfortunate foe. Desghidorah was immobile and he slipped into unconsciousness. The seal of Elias was hurled into the sky and Leo and his twin fairies used it to trap that terrible space monster in the Earth. Hopefully, Desghidorah will never return. Gallery Desghidorah (Land).jpg|Desghidorah in Rebirth of Mothra Death Ghidorah.jpg|Desghidorah battling Mothra Leo Desghidorah (1).jpg|Desghidorah charging Desghidorah (1996).jpg|Desghidorah firing Hell's Flame Rebirthmothra6.jpg|Desghidorah trying to find Mothra Leo Rebirth-of-Mothra-1996-Desghidorah.png|Desghidorah using Hell's Flame to flush out Mohra Leo Rebirth-of-Mothra-1996.EngDub-DVD-RIP.avi snapshot 01.15.58 2014.07.04 18.32.11.jpg|Desghidorah starting his reign of terror ZeVMn4V.jpg|Desghidorah trying to blast Mothra Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-22h50m56s23.png|Desghidorah escapes from his tomb Desghidorah (Flying).png|Desghidorah challenging Mothra Leo Desghidorah attacks.jpg|Desghidorah firing at Mothra Leo Nfk6sV2.jpg|Desghidorah in battle with Mothra Leo Desghidorah Wings.jpg|Desghidorah regrows his wings Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju